


Visions

by toque



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, if you read integration like that's the universe this is set in so, lowkey manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toque/pseuds/toque
Summary: If Satine had been a bit more wary about letting initiates into an information-sensitive coup, and if Effao came across something incriminating. Set after the second banquet in chapter 12 ofIntegration.Go read that first, this definitely won’t make sense otherwise.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 360
Collections: Integration: The Collection





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Millberry_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Integration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920878) by [Millberry_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5). 



“Are you sure we can’t be seen?”

“If you keep stopping me to ask questions we will be.”

The two made it down another hallway, turning based on their observations of the complex and Obi-Wan’s sense of others’ presences in the Force, when Wenuve spoke up again. “You didn’t actually answer my question.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, going to fold his hands in his sleeves before remembering himself and shaking the sleeves down to cover the white bracelets that marked him as an initiate again. He and Wenuve had both picked the most Mandalorian outfits from the clothing they’d chosen and he felt exposed without his usual layers. At least long coats were fashionable in many cultures. “I didn’t want to lie, and what I said _is_ the truth. The more we look like we don’t belong the harder it is to make people overlook us. Now keep going.” 

They passed the common area where initiates took meals, and then the real challenge began. 

Nothing was familiar and the halls as they entered the more lived-in parts of the compound they’d been kept in had signs of life that made them both twitchy.

A few hallways later an alarm began sounding overhead. The blare startled them both and they exchanged a glance but kept strolling along, trying to seem unconcerned by the sudden noise. An alert from the Force made Obi-Wan grab Wenuve’s arm and pull her into the next corridor and a group of Mandalorians in full armor ran past, presumably to assigned posts.

The next few hallways went much the same, and as patrols increased in number, they followed the Force exclusively. Obi-Wan led Wenuve through the twists and turns of the compound, trusting her to remember the hallway markers in case they needed to backtrack. After they’d gotten turned around and ended up in a hallway that looked no different from the ones that led back to the initiate rooms, Wenuve stopped him. “We’ve been going in circles for an _hour,_ Kenobi, and we’re no closer to finding any sort of hangar. Hells, I’d settle for a trash chute.”

“I know. But for now we have to keep moving, or someone will catch up to us. Cameras are much harder to avoid than sentient beings.”

Wenuve snorted and Obi-Wan let her take the lead, only occasionally suggesting a different course.

They turned a corner and stepped into moonlight. Squinting, Obi-Wan looked up, mouth tilting in a smile.

“Woah.” Wenuve followed his gaze before looking around. “Well I’d call this progress.”

It was a massive atrium that reminded Obi-Wan achingly of the Jedi Temple. Plants filled the space with a simple, welcoming energy that felt like a breath of fresh air after weeks of nervous tension in the initiate barracks. It was currently empty, likely because of the alarm and time of day, but a flash of light and movement caught his eye on the other side of the atrium. “Wenuve, did you see that?”

“Yeah. Think they’re going for an exit?” She sounded excited, but a sudden sense of unease made him pause before answering.

“They weren’t wearing armor,” Obi-Wan ventured, and he and Wenuve exchanged a glance before taking off after the other person, following them back into the cool gray and artificial lighting of the compound.

They were too slow to see which way the figure went, but Obi-Wan closed his eyes a moment, feeling the currents of the Force. A brief tug sent him down the hallway to his right, a touch of urgency making him set off at a jog. Wenuve looked at him oddly but kept pace as they got further into the maze of corridors.

The unease only gew and Obi-Wan found himself moving faster, unconsciously drawing on the Force to keep up the pace. Passing through a doorway into another stretch of long corridor, it finally came to him.

 _“Buir was running down a hallway.”_ Kurri’s vision.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and he enhanced his speed with the Force, leaving Wenuve behind as she yelled, “Hey!”

He leaned into the feeling of apprehension that seemed to grow with every step, fogging his mind. Hallway markings flew by and he was sure he was almost caught up with the runner when he rounded a corner.

He’s just in time to see Effao collapse.

Obi-Wan didn’t have time to think before acting, ripping the attacker away with the Force and slamming them into a wall. It wasn’t anyone he’d met, but it didn’t matter because Effao was still on the ground, unmoving.

He collapsed to the floor next to Effao and tried to assess the damage. He barely had time to pull the lining of her armor away when he heard Wenuve’s footsteps.

“Wenuve!” His yell caught her attention and the footsteps grew louder until she appeared at the end of the hall.

“Go get help!”

Wenuve came to a stop beside him, looking down. “Obi-Wan they look--”

“She’s Kurri’s _buir.”_

Wenuve paled. He’d talked vaguely about the children in his class, and he’d told her about Kurri at the banquet when she asked why he was willing to help the Mandalorians. 

She turned and ran back down the hallway, yelling for a medic.

Whoever stabbed Effao had taken the vibroblade with them when he threw them into the wall, and the pool of blood on the floor was growing quickly. Obi-Wan stripped his coat off and pressed it to the wound in her back, keeping a steady pressure on it.

Effao flinched away from the pressure and groaned, eyes blinking open.

“--’nobi?” Her breathing was starting to come out as a wheeze, and Obi-Wan cursed the fact he hadn’t seen exactly where the blade had been. But _beskar’gam_ had very few openings on the chest and back, and none were usually lethal--at least immediately.

“Effao, don’t move.”

She gasped, trying to use her hands to push herself up with one hand. Obi-Wan easily held her down as he tried to get through to her again. “Effao, I think you have a punctured lung, and I’m not sure about your spine, either.” He hesitated, but added, “Wenuve went for help.”

Effao tried to respond but all she could manage was a gurgle, coughing up a pinkish foam that was all Obi-Wan needed to see to know his guess about the lung was correct.

He’d been so intent on Effao he hadn’t heard the assailant get up, and only the flash of _danger!_ in the Force kept him from joining Effao on the floor. He rolled away from the vibroblade that was aimed at his neck, but couldn’t avoid the full-body tackle.

Momentum carried them in a somersault that ended with Obi-Wan’s back on the floor, frantically throwing an arm up to keep the assailant’s blade from finding his face.

Ignoring the sharp pain in his arm, he ignored their snarl and used his free hand to punch out at their throat. It connected and they wheezed and reeled backwards.

With a Force-enhanced kick, he sent them flying back into the wall, and this time he heard the distinctive _crack_ of bone against durasteel.

He rolled away from the body to Effao in blind panic, an image of Kurri crying at the banquet flashing through his mind.

He could still feel her in the Force, but her presence was growing fainter fast. 

Folding himself into a meditation pose next to her, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached for her presence, forcing his breathing to steady. The trance came easily, and though he wouldn’t be able to heal her completely, his experience in field medicine would be enough to keep her alive until someone else arrived. He placed his hands back on the robe, soaked now, to put pressure back on the wound and let himself fall into the Force.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d kept Effao stable, but when he started hearing noises again he realized he’d been nearly unconscious himself. Wenuve’s voice came back into his hearing but he didn’t bother looking up at the group, intent on keeping up his meditation.

A voice said something above his head and strong hands pulled him up and away from Effao. He struggled on instinct, trying to speak through his exhaustion.

“No--Effao--”

 _“Udesii,_ Obi-Wan. Let the medics do their jobs.” The voice was familiar and Obi-Wan blinked hard, trying to calm himself down. Jango and Kanvined both had one of his shoulders, and Wenuve was standing within arm's length of Vojunn. Two other Mandalorians were gently lifting Effao to a hoverstretcher and replacing his coat with bacta dressings. They let her roll onto her back and one placed an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth while the other did something Obi-Wan couldn’t see to her chest.

Breathing again, Effao rallied enough to pull the mask away from her face and rasp, “--coup. Varr, Orrad,” she took another deep breath before continuing, “At least.” Jango let go of Obi-Wan to move to the side of the stretcher, and Obi-Wan could see the shock in his expression for a moment before he smoothed it over to avoid distressing her.

She finally unclenched her right hand, revealing a datachip. Jango took it before clasping her hand in his. He leaned down and they touched foreheads before he straightened up to speak.

“Good job. Now go with the medics, _meh gar kyrayc, shuk bah ni, Effao.”_ The Mand’alor turned back towards Obi-Wan and Kanvined.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help it when he bowed his head.

“Kenobi, what happened.” It wasn’t a question, and Fett’s voice was colder than Hoth. Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder at Wenuve and she made a _go ahead_ gesture.

“Wenuve and I ah, _left_ , our rooms. We were following--” His voice broke unexpectedly and he cleared his throat, frowning when his vision faded. He forced his eyes to focus and pushed on, “the Force, and saw someone running in the atrium. We ran after them, and I remembered Kurri’s vision--the one from the first banquet. I saw Effao get attacked and I tried to help but they attacked me too--” he was suddenly aware that he was babbling, I’m sorry I--” was his skin always so clammy? He felt feverish. “Knife,” he finished lamely.

“What?” Jango looked confused, as did Wenuve when Obi-Wan looked for her. “Where’s the knife?”

Obi-Wan raised his arm to gesture to the body of the person he’d fought, and almost passed out. There was a gash on his arm he hadn’t noticed before. A stream of blood down his hand dripped steadily to the floor.

 _Maybe not all the blood was Effao’s then._ The thought was hazy and Obi-Wan felt when Kanvined moved to steady him as Jango’s expression turned to panic. 

“Kenobi? Obi-Wan? _Osik,_ Vojunn!” Vojunn had already pulled out their comm and was calling the medics back. Obi-Wan tried to shake his head but his limbs were so _heavy._

“Obi-Wan, stay awake you _di’kuut.”_ Jango was grabbing his arm for some reason and Obi-Wan blinked blearily up at him.

“Jango?”

“Hey. Obi-Wan, you need to keep talking, okay? Tell me about your students.”

Obi-Wan grinned lazily. He could talk about the kids in his class, he was so proud of them. “Trox is getting better at push-stylus. Kas is so _happy,_ and Kurri’s good at predictions--” there was something he needed to remember. “Effao! Is she okay? Kurri’s going to be so worried but--” Jango cut him off before he could really start panicking.

“Obi-Wan, the medics are back, you can go see Effao for yourself. Ok?”

Why did he need to go with the medics? Oh, Effao. Right. He nodded carefully, his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton for some reason. Kanvined helped him sit on a hoverstretcher and Obi-Wan frowned again and tried to hop off but Jango’s hand pushed him firmly back on the stretcher.

The sudden movement made Obi-Wan’s eyes go unfocused again and he didn’t resist when Jango pushed him to lay all the way down. There was some tugging at his sleeve and a lot of talking, but he didn’t bother to try to translate the rapidfire Mando’a.

Suddenly there was a flurry of movement and the last thing Obi-Wan saw was Jango’s concerned face getting smaller as he was pulled away.

* * *

Jango watched the medics float Obi-Wan away until the former Jedi’s head dropped to the headrest. He turned back to Vojunn and Wenuve to see that Kanvined had joined them and was talking softly to Wenuve.

"Can you add anything else?"

She shook her head. "Obi-Wan was already with her when I arrived, he'd run ahead a bit earlier. I didn't know what was happening but he looked really worried. He sent me to get help and Vojunn was the first person I saw."

"Alright." He turned to Kanvined. "Get the security recordings. I want to see what happened." The twi’lek nodded and began calling someone on his comm, while Jango turned to the figure slumped against the wall. 

Walking closer, he could see the unnatural angle their head hung at, and he had to crouch to get a good look at their face. Bron Varr's eyes stared unseeingly back. Effao's warning played in his head again and he cursed, digging the datachip from the belt pouch he'd placed it in and plugging it into a small padd. While he waited for it to load, he called Akkus. Ignoring zir greeting, he said, "Arrest Mujiita Orrad--but do it quietly. Take anyone else with him into custody as well. The situation is more serious than we thought, Effao's been attacked." He hung up when he saw the datachip was up and running, scrolling through the information. It was all notes from meetings about a coup. Jango's lip curled as he read some of the propositions the conspirators had come up with--abolishing the Resol'nare? outlawing Mando'a? If he weren't so furious he would wonder about the sanity of those involved, but as it stood, he was outraged.

And he wouldn't have known about it until it was too late.

The long-term plans were poorly thought out but the initial removal of his council was obviously what they'd spent the most time planning. They would have sabotaged his ship to explode on entering hyperspace and taken advantage of the confusion to seize power.

He was broken out of his anger when he heard Kanvined call him. "'Alor." The twi’lek had something pulled up on his own padd and something about his tone made Jango focus on it. Vojunn and Wenuve had already joined him and though Vojunn was wearing their buy’ce, he could see Wenuve's eyes were wide open in shock.

He left Varr's body where it was to join him, tilting his head to see the screen better. It was an image of the hallway they were standing in.

Kanvined hit play.

Effao burst onto the screen, followed closely by Varr. Varr lunged for her and Jango saw the moment the vibroblade connected, Effao crumpling to the ground. Obi-Wan appeared from the opposite end of the hall, hand outstretched and face a mask of rage.

Varr went flying back while the former Jedi didn't even slow his pace until he reached Effao, immediately beginning to tend to her wound. He turned at some unknown signal and shouted something. Jango wished for a moment they'd made the security lenses with audio capabilities but when Wenuve came into frame a few moments later it was obvious what he'd said.

Jango watched the rest of the recording with a growing sense of respect for Obi-Wan. 

A shiver worked its way down his spine when Obi-Wan launched Varr into the wall at a speed that made the motion blur on the recording. 

The former Jedi might not have been holding back when he was captured, but it was a stark reminder that he was always capable of this kind of violence and not just the mild-mannered man the chaperones had gotten to know or the snarky teacher Jango talked with. But he also cared deeply for life, and Jango could see the panic and worry on his face as he crawled back to Effao.

The recording ended as Jango and Kanvined pulled Kenobi away from Effao, and all four watchers took a moment to adjust their perception of the former Jedi.

As the images sunk in, Jango felt a dark sense of satisfaction.

He could use this.

Obi-Wan had reacted with extreme force to protect Effao, all due to his connection through Kurri. He'd _killed_ to save her life. The man was obviously far more integrated than anyone had previously thought, even just a few months in _._ His instinctive defense of Effao made Jango pause for a different reason as well.

Until the rest of the coup's conspirators could be uncovered, there was a danger in leaving a Jedi General within reach. He could possibly be persuaded to work with anyone who said they'd help him leave Mandalore, no matter how integrated he might seem right now. The anger Jango felt at the thought was surprising until Jango thought through his interactions with him again. He _liked_ the _wer’cuy jetii._ And not just as an initiate.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the story would probably go mostly the same. Jango would be suitably smug that Obi-Wan killed Bron and gave up his best chance of escape to save Effao and would probably put Obi-Wan in his rooms for “medical observation” but really to ensure Obi-Wan couldn’t escape again (neither he or Wenuve ever told anyone _how_ they got out) or get “corrupted” by other members of the coup. Kurri and Effao would be very appreciative and when Obi-Wan feels guilty about the escape technically leading to her stabbing, Effao points out that she wouldn’t have been in Mujiita’s office to find the data about the coup otherwise.
> 
> Jango’s side of the story would end up being somewhat of a political thriller, trying to track down all of the conspirators. Mujiita probably gets the brunt of the interrogations, sorry bud. Effao demands to see the security recording and makes Obi-Wan watch it with her while they’re both in the medical ward. Kurri adopts Obi as honorary _ba’vodu._ Without Obi-Wan’s involvement in the coup originally, he would probably integrate really fast. RIP Obi’s sanity.
> 
>  _Beskar’gam_ \- armor
> 
>  _Udesii_ \- calm down
> 
>  _Gar shuk meh kyrayc_ \- you’re no use to me dead, used to encourage someone to rest or take it easy, rarely literal
> 
>  _Osik_ \- shit
> 
>  _Di’kuut_ \- idiot
> 
>  _buy’ce_ \- helmet


End file.
